


Captivating

by Mayalaen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Bondage, Consensual Sex, Dubious Consent, Fear, Intimidation, Kink Meme, Knifeplay, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for an <a href="http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/85012.html?thread=32359444#t32359444">Anonymous Prompt</a>.  Gabriel comes to live at the bunker, and he wasn't lying about being really weakened by the fall.  Sam is having some post-possession issues. He'd love to take his sense of violation and helplessness out on Gadreel, but that's not an option.  So instead, he takes it out on a depowered Gabriel.  Go crazy. Any type of bondage you want, any type of pain play you want, Sam should just be exerting his dominance in a really fucked up attempt at taking his power back. Gabriel should be pretty freaked out and scared of Sam, trying not to show it but eventually totally failing.  Huge bonus and internet cookies if Sam ends up tasting Gabriel's blood and discovers that archangel blood gives him a high like nothing he's ever experienced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captivating

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning** for non-consensual sex. See end notes if you'd like spoilers.

Gabriel has felt fear before. He's been around for a long time. He's felt many different forms of it. He's faced death, injury, threats of torture, abandonment, and even humiliation, though most everyone thinks Gabriel has never been humiliated.

But being stripped of his powers that he's had for almost longer than he can remember is a fear he never thought he'd have to face. He'd been young when he'd received his powers, but in Heaven, he'd been protected and loved when he was vulnerable and learning how to control the limited powers he'd been given.

Now he's on Earth. He has next to no powers. He's not even sure he could fight off a human, much less a being with any sort of real power. It's not fair, but Gabriel learned a long time ago that nothing is fair.

Castiel invited him to the bunker, knowing that Gabe needed a place to stay, and Gabriel accepted, not only because he was terrified of pretty much everything, but also because Cas knew what it was like to have power and lose it.

He wasn't sure how Dean felt about him, but he figured Sam wouldn't be a problem. Sure, he'd fucked with Sam's head before, but Sam never seemed to be aggressive toward him after the whole Tuesday that would never end. And anyone would be aggressive after they'd lost their brother over and over.

The bunker wasn't luxurious, but it was warm, there was food, and he felt safer with the Winchesters and Castiel than he felt anyplace else. At least he did at first.

Dean had welcomed him, Cas had given him some clothes, and both of them had a blast trying new foods with Gabe to see what he liked now that he was human. Sam had been another story. He'd welcomed Gabe, even hugged him, but after only two days of living at the bunker, something changed in Sam's eyes.

Gabe wished he could read Sam's mind. He didn't know if he offended the man or if maybe Sam was just in a bad mood. He'd been through a lot, and Cas had explained as much as he could to fill Gabe in. so Gabe figured Sam was recovering from something traumatic.

Then Cas and Dean said they were going on a hunt together, that they'd leave plenty of food behind, and they packed and left all too soon after their announcement. Gabriel panicked inside, though he tried not to show it. He didn't want to be left alone with a Sam who not only had recently been possessed and was pissed about it, but a Sam who had only just recently forgiven Dean for allowing it in the first place.

So Gabe avoided Sam. It shouldn't have been all that hard in such a big place, but it seemed everywhere Gabe went, Sam would either already be there or he'd soon join him.

“Hey, Sam,” Gabe said as he flipped through the channels on the TV. He was stretched out on the couch, but tensed a little when Sam walked in.

“Hey,” Sam said, looking tired and a little cranky.

“Want to watch TV with me?” Gabe asked, feigning confidence and trying not to show how nervous he was.

“Well,” Sam said, walking toward the couch, “actually I'd like to talk.”

“Oh?” Gabe said, then turned the TV off, sitting up and turning to Sam as he sat down on the couch next to him. “What about?”

Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out a strip of leather, not showing it to Gabe, but just holding it in his hand, fingering the edges.

“It must be a big adjustment,” Sam said. “Suddenly without a lot of your powers.”

Gabe smiled. “Eh, I get to see how everybody else lives. It's not that bad.”

“No?” Sam asked, looking puzzled.

“Well, I'll admit having powers allows me to have more fun,” Gabe said with a shrug, “but it's not all that boring now.”

“Do you have anything left?” Sam asked softly, wincing.

Suddenly a few things fell into place. Sam's awkwardness, the look he had on his face when he watched Gabe doing things that really showcased how human he was. Sam felt bad for him, and he didn't know what to say to Gabriel. That must be it.

Gabe smiled. “I don't know if it's because I was just so powerful before I lost everything as compared to angels like Cas, but I have very limited powers still running through me.”

“What can you do with them?” Sam asked, looking surprised.

Gabe chuckled. “Not much. But I did make my own toast yesterday without using a toaster,” he said with a grin.

Sam smiled, then the smile slowly disappeared. “It must be scary,” he said softly.

Gabe shrugged. “It's not that bad.”

“No?” Sam asked, one eyebrow climbing. “It's not scary? Living here without most of the powers you've had longer than people have been on Earth? Knowing human nature and what's around you?”

Gabe's stomach clenched. He tried not to think about it most of the time, especially now that he was living in the bunker. “I'll survive,” he said with a cocky grin.

Sam nodded, then reached out and took Gabe's right wrist, wrapping the leather around it. Gabe tried to pull his hand away, but by the time he was able to, he saw a small flash of light and felt a warmth in his wrist.

Gabe sat there staring at his wrist. The outer surface of the leather had nothing branded into it, but he knew damn well there was magic of some sort in it. He looked up at Sam. “What did you do?” he whispered.

“You should be asking what I plan to do instead,” Sam said with a smirk.

Gabe pulled at the leather with the fingers of his left hand, already knowing he wouldn't be able to get it off, but needing to try.

“I've been ridden hard and put away wet one too many times,” Sam said. “Angels have been using me for a long time. It's time I used one myself.”

Gabe's eyes widened. “What the fuck are you talking about?” he asked.

Sam snorted. “You act innocent now, but let's see. Hmm. How many times did you kill my brother in front of me?”

“I was trying to teach-ah!” Gabe yelped as Sam grabbed him by the neck and pulled him forward.

“I'm done being taught lessons,” Sam hissed in his face. “It's my turn to teach an angel a lesson.”

Sam threw him down on the floor, Gabe grunting with the impact. He tried to scramble away, but Sam was already on him, a knee in his back as he wrapped his hands around Gabe's wrists and held them to the floor.

“Do you feel that?” Sam said, his lips grazing Gabe's right ear. “Is your heart beating faster than normal? Is it hard to breathe? Tell me, is the fear in your chest or your stomach?”

“Sam, c'mon,” Gabe said, still thinking there was a chance of talking himself out of this. “I'm sorry for the things I did to you guys. I know you don't like to think of it this way, but I was trying to help. And when it came right down to it, I'm the only angel that actually did help you guys stop the apocalypse.”

“Aww,” Sam drawled, then licked Gabe's ear, “you still think this is just about you. Well, if that's what you need to think about as I do whatever the fuck I want to you, then that's okay.”

Sam shifted on him, letting go of his right wrist. Then Gabe felt cold metal against his neck. Gabe had to do something. Sam was going to kill him.

“Okay! Okay!” Gabe said, holding still. “It's not about me. I get it. You said you've been used one too many times, and I know you just got free of Gadreel, so I can understand you being upset, but what is it that you want to prove?” he asked, hoping the answer wasn't simply 'that I can hurt something that was once called an angel.'

The knife moved, and Gabe held his breath. It sliced through his shirt collar, then down his back. Gabe gasped as Sam kept going, slicing through the pants he was wearing, and if the cold steel against the skin of his ass was any indication, he'd cut right through the underwear too.

Gabe was too scared to move, but his body decided he needed to breathe. It sounded pathetic even to his own ears as he gasped and whimpered, but he couldn't help it. He was terrified.

Sam pulled Gabe's shoes and socks off, leaving him completely naked, then climbed off him. “Get up,” Sam commanded. Gabe didn't move, his body not obeying the command. “Get up or you're going to be very sorry.”

Gabe suddenly was able to move, so he got himself standing by flailing a little, then flopping, and finally pulling himself upright. He panted as he looked down at Sam, kneeling on the floor with an impressively-sharp knife in his right hand.

“You have two choices,” Sam said, smirking. “You can either run with a ten-second head start or you can get on your back and let me do whatever the Hell I want like the spineless human you are.”

Gabe's fight or flight instinct kicked in and made the decision for him. He was running toward the room Cas had set him up in before he even realized he'd moved. He didn't hear Sam following him, but he was panting and concentrating too hard on getting away to listen for him or take a look over his shoulder.

He closed his door, locking it, then he backed away from the door. He had no idea if Sam could break through the door, but he didn't know what else to do. He shivered as he heard a key turning in the lock.

“No,” he whispered, backing up until he hit the wall.

The door opened, revealing a smiling Sam. “Even though you probably shouldn't have run from me, I'm not going to complain about being able to fuck you on a soft bed.”

Gabriel's jaw dropped. Even with everything he knew about humans and Sam himself, he didn't know that was where this was leading.

Sam closed and locked the door behind him, then stalked toward Gabe. He grabbed him by the neck and threw him onto the bed. Gabe's body didn't remember to fight until Sam was already on top of him, pushing his face into the bed.

“No! Wait!” Gabe yelled, squirming under Sam's weight. He heard Sam spit, then two fingers were pushing their way into him. “Ah! No! Sam, please!”

It hurt, but he was too scared to feel much of it. His hands were scrabbling at the bed, and he tried to buck Sam off, but Sam was way too big, too strong.

“No!” Gabe screamed as Sam pushed his cock into him. It hurt worse than Gabe had imagined it would, and as he tried to take in another breath to scream, his lungs decided he was in too much pain to work anymore.

Sam started fucking him hard, one hand on the back of his neck and the other on Gabe's left upper arm. Finally after a few strokes in and out, Gabe regained the ability to breathe, but instead of screaming, swearing at Sam, or threatening him, he just whimpered, his tears wetting the blanket beneath him.

It seemed to take forever, but Gabe knew it was probably only a matter of a minute or two. Sam came inside him with a moan, then pulled out. Gabe felt mess leaking from his hole onto the bed.

“Now,” Sam hissed in Gabe's ear, “I want you to tell me how you feel.”

Gabe's bottom lip quivered. He didn't know what to say. He thought about the things Sam had said to him and used it, hoping Sam wouldn't think he was patronizing him. “I feel weak,” he whispered. “I feel like I've had what little sense of security I did have ripped away.”

“And what about me?” Sam prodded. “How do you feel about me?”

Gabe squeezed his eyes shut. “I feel like you have all the power. You could do anything you wanted to me and I wouldn't be able to stop you.”

Sam huffed out a laugh. “It fucking sucks, doesn't it?”

“Yes,” Gabe said softly.

“It really fucking sucks to be treated as a plaything,” Sam growled, giving Gabe's neck a shake. “Like you're an object instead of an intelligent being.”

“Yes,” Gabe said.

“Remember that if you ever get your powers back,” Sam whispered, then climbed off Gabe and left him alone in the room.

Gabe was too scared to leave the room, too scared to shower, so he wiped the mess from between his ass cheeks with a spare shirt, tossed it in the corner, and pulled on some fresh underwear, socks, jeans, and a T-shrit. He slept on top of the blankets, ignoring the wet spot.

*

He woke up some time later to the feeling of being watched. He sat up quickly, a thrill of fear already running through him as he saw Sam standing in the doorway.

“You must've overslept,” Sam said with a pleasant smile. “I made you a sandwich.”

Gabe didn't know what to say, so he just sat there, wondering if he could find a weapon later and get it into his room.

“Why'd you sleep in your clothes?” Sam asked as he brought the plate over to the bed and set it down. “Didn't Cas give you anything to sleep in?”

“He did,” Gabe said, nodding. “I just wanted to sleep in this.”

“Oh, okay,” Sam said with a shrug. “Hey, I'm going to watch a movie I downloaded later tonight. Do you want to watch it with me? I got some frozen pizzas, so I could throw those in the oven. We could have a guys' night without two of the guys.”

Gabe was having trouble wrapping his head around the way Sam was acting. It was as if last night never happened. “Uhm, okay,” Gabe said, worried that refusing the invitation might make Sam mad.

“Okay, well, I guess I'll catch up with you later,” Sam said as he headed toward the door. “I've got a few errands to run, one of which is picking up some goodies at the grocery store. Do you want me to get you anything? Any snacks?”

Gabe shook his head. “No, I'm good.”

“Okay, see ya,” Sam said with a wave, then left.

Gabe looked down at the sandwich, wondering if Sam had slipped something in it. There was no way in Hell he was going to eat it. Of course, as he sat there thinking about it, he realized Sam hadn't needed anything to subdue him last night. Maybe if there was something in the sandwich, if it was something that made him more lethargic or pliable, maybe it would also cloud his mind. He had no idea if Sam was going to want a repeat performance.

He couldn't make himself eat it, though. He picked up the plate and made his way to the kitchen, listening for any sign that Sam was still home. He threw it in the garbage and opened the refrigerator, looking for something else to eat.

Gabe took a bag of cold cuts out and shoved a couple pieces in his mouth, chewing without really tasting it. He took a banana out of the fridge, then ripped a chunk of bread from the loaf on the counter. He snagged a bottle of water, then went back to his room and finished his food.

*

Gabe searched the bunker for some small weapons that he could easily hide in his clothes. He found a switchblade that he pocketed, but everything else he found would be too obvious. He wanted to defend himself, not appear to be carrying an arsenal. He didn't want to give Sam a reason to be pissed at him.

He tried to cut the leather from around his wrist, but a white light flared and it warmed his wrist almost as if in warning, so he gave up.

“Hey, Gabe,” Sam said.

Gabe gasped, dropping the frozen pizza package on the floor. “Hey, Sam,” he said, attempting friendly and non-threatening.

“You didn't have to make those,” Sam said. “But that's cool. Once you get them in the oven, I'll have everything set up so we can watch the movie.”

“Okay,” Gabe said with a shaky smile.

He didn't know what Sam was doing, but it was fucking with his head. He didn't know what was going on, but the idea suddenly struck him that maybe Sam just needed to vent and get it out of his system. Gabe knew what that was like. He'd been upset plenty of times, and he knew sometimes people just needed to get it out of their system.

Gabe was so relieved that he nearly cried. Last night had been horrible, but he'd faced a lot in his lifetime. If this was the worst Sam would do to him, he'd be okay. Especially if it meant he could stay here and be relatively safe.

He put the pizzas on some cookie sheets and set them on the middle rack in the oven, then closed the door and walked to the living room with a bit of a spring in his step.

“Just in time,” Sam said with a smile as he stretched out on the couch. “Saved a spot for you,” he said, gesturing to the spot next to him on the couch.

Gabe hesitated. There was plenty of room on the couch, and there were other pieces of furniture in the room he could sit on, so why was Sam offering him the spot on the couch right next to him? Gabe mentally shrugged, not wanting to poke the bear, so he sat down next to Sam and put his feet up on the coffee table.

The movie started, and for the first five minutes, everything went so smoothly that Gabe let out a sigh of relief. Then Sam wrapped his left arm around Gabe's shoulders and pulled him closer. Gabe let him, but there were warning bells going off in his head. Another five minutes of this and Gabe felt silly for being worried. The Winchesters had always been a tactile bunch. Why wouldn't Sam want some physical contact while watching a movie?

Gabe flinched as he felt fingers working his jeans open. He pushed at Sam's hand, but the arm wrapped around his shoulders tightened and Sam put his lips to Gabe's right ear.

“You don't get to say no to me,” Sam whispered.

Gabe shivered, putting his hand back down on the couch cushion. He had been stupid to think Sam had been satisfied by scaring the shit out of him one time. Sam had been through too much in his life. Gabe closed his eyes as Sam bit his shoulder.

“My cock's hard,” Sam said against Gabe's neck, “but you're probably interested in the movie, so I'm going to be a nice guy and let you sit on my lap instead of blow me.”

Gabe was too scared to say anything, so he just sat there as Sam pulled his own cock out of his jeans, then wrapped his left arm around Gabe's upper chest, lifting him off the cushion as he grabbed Gabe's right leg with his free hand.

Sam sat Gabe down on his left hip and leg, using his right hand to pull Gabe's jeans and underwear down under his ass, then he spit on his hand and slicked up his cock. Gabe hissed as Sam lifted him again and then pushed his cock into Gabe's hole, pulling Gabe back against him.

“Relax,” Sam said, patting Gabe's stomach, “we've got another twenty minutes before the pizzas are done.”

Gabe did as he was told, though he didn't fully relax. Sam's cock felt huge inside him and it was difficult to ignore. Sam ran his hands over Gabe's stomach, his sides, then his left hand slid over Gabe's leg. Gabe's breath caught in his chest and he felt a thrill of fear go through him, knowing what Sam had felt in his pocket.

“What's this, Gabriel?” Sam asked with mock surprise.

Gabe didn't answer. Sam reached into his pocket and pulled the switchblade out, holding it up in front of both of them. Gabe flinched when Sam pushed the button and released the blade. The sound made Gabe's stomach clench.

“Is this for me?” Sam asked, a smile evident in his tone of voice. “You shouldn't have.”

Gabe was panting, but he tried to stay still as Sam turned the knife and put the tip to his chest, running it over his shirt and downward. Gabe whimpered as Sam ran the tip over his cock.

“I didn't know you wanted to include knife play in our games,” Sam whispered, then ran the blade over Gabe's balls.

Gabe knew Sam had enough experience with weapons to hurt him without doing real damage, and he also knew Sam could do a lot of real damage with just the flick of his wrist.

“So now I know you're into knife play,” Sam drawled, “but are you into blood play too?”

Gabe yelped as Sam nicked the shaft of his cock, then ran the cold metal over the wound. He held the knife up in front of Gabe, showing him the blood smeared on it. The sight of his own blood on the weapon made Gabe's eyes burn and his throat felt like it was going to close up on him.

Sam stuck his tongue out and licked the knife clean. “Oh, Gabe,” he groaned, a nearly orgasmic sound, “you've been hiding something from me.”

Gabe shivered. He knew exactly what Sam meant. “Sam, don't,” he whispered. “Please.”

Sam chuckled. “Don't what?”

“It's just as addictive as demon's blood,” Gabe said softly.

“And it tastes even better,” Sam sing-songed.

Gabe yelped as Sam lifted him up and threw him onto the couch so fast that Gabe was still bouncing when Sam put a hand on his chest and held the knife to his cock.

“Don't. Move,” Sam ordered, kneeling between Gabe's legs.

“Sam, please,” Gabe whimpered. “Sam, it's... It's even harder to quit. Don't do this. Please, Sam-ah!” he gasped as Sam made another small cut on his cock.

Sam leaned down and sucked Gabe's entire cock into his mouth, sucking and tonguing at the wound. Gabe tried to push Sam's head away, but Sam glared at him, putting the knife to Gabe's balls. Gabe couldn't do anything to stop him. He could only stay still while Sam fed off him. It couldn't have been much, but Gabe could already see the intensity in Sam's eyes.

Gabe flinched as Sam pulled off, grinning down at him. He lined up his cock and shoved back inside Gabe, making him yelp. He spread his legs and tried to relax, but Sam was fucking him almost viciously. He finished quickly, too high on the blood to last long.

Sam pulled his own shirt off and wiped Gabe clean so they wouldn't mess the couch. “The pizzas are probably ready,” Sam said, tucking himself away and smiling at Gabe.

“Uhm, okay,” Gabe said, slowly getting up and heading to the kitchen, pulling his jeans up as he went.

He was shaking so badly in the kitchen that he nearly dropped the pizzas twice. He didn't know what to do. He thought of calling Dean, telling him what was happening, but how could he tell Dean about everything? Would Dean even believe him? Over his own brother?

Gabe put the pizzas on two plates, pulled a couple of sodas from the fridge, then headed back out to the couch. Sam was smiling.

“Thanks, Gabe,” he said as he took the plate and soda from him. “I paused the movie for you. I didn't want you to miss anything good.”

“Thanks, Sam,” Gabe said, sitting down carefully. His asshole hurt, but he didn't want to make Sam mad. He stretched out next to Sam and watched the movie with him.

*

Gabe was torn between wanting Dean and Cas to get back quickly and hoping they'd never return. At times he was sure he'd just walk away. Leave this place and never look back. Other times that was more terrifying than staying. In fact, most times it was the more terrifying prospect, which made him feel like weaker than he'd ever imagined anyone could feel. He was so scared of what was outside the bunker he stayed with Sam. What did that say about him?

Sam was pleasant the rest of the day, even helping him wash and put away the dishes. Later that night they parted ways and Gabe closed and locked his bedroom door.

He had no idea what was going on. Sam seemed like two different people, and there was no telling who Sam was at any given time. When he was being nice, he was fun, and Gabe found himself enjoying his company. But when he was aggressive, Gabe was so scared he could barely breathe.

And he was still no closer to figuring out what to do.

*

Gabe awakened with a scream as something big was pushed into his asshole. He panicked, flailing and yelling incoherently.

“Shh,” Sam soothed in his ear as he held him face down with his weight. “I thought we'd gotten over you fighting me,” he said, a threat in his tone of voice.

“Sorry,” Gabe panted into the pillow.

Sam chuckled. “You tasted so good earlier that I just had to have more,” he said, then bit Gabe's right upper back.

Gabe whimpered, then yelped as Sam bit harder. He knew Sam broke the skin because soon he was sucking on the wound. Sam moaned as he licked at Gabe's skin.

“I don't even need the knife,” he said darkly, then fucked him so hard the bed creaked and groaned beneath them. “I can just suck on you anytime I want.”

Gabe winced as Sam thrust hard and came inside him. He pulled out right away, climbing off and smacking Gabe's ass.

“Get some good rest, Gabe,” Sam said pleasantly. “See you in the morning.”

Gabe fell into a deep sleep.

*

The next morning Gabe woke up feeling cold and alone. But as soon as he realized he was longing for the company of someone, he growled at himself, knowing the only one who would accompany him right now would be Sam.

He showered, then went downstairs to get some food. Sam was making eggs and bacon, the kitchen full of wonderful smells.

“Hey, Gabe,” Sam said with a big smile, showing off his dimples.

“Hey,” Gabe said.

“It's almost ready,” Sam said.

“Okay, I'll grab us some drinks,” Gabe said, heading for the fridge.

“I was thinking,” Sam said. “Would you like to do some training today?”

Gabe frowned. “What do you mean?”

Sam shrugged. “Well, you're new to being human, and I know training and learning how to defend himself really helped Cas feel better and more secure in his human body, so I figured maybe you'd like to try it yourself.”

Gabe held his tongue when he really wanted to scream 'are you fucking kidding me?' Instead he nodded. “Okay.”

“All right,” Sam said, sounding excited. “We'll have some breakfast, then we can try out some stuff.”

*

Gabe shivered as they walked into the room the guys had turned into a workout and training room. There were mats on the floor, a few weapons on the walls, and a kickboxing dummy in the corner. It was an ordinary room, but there was something cold about it. He couldn't put his finger on it until Sam turned and smiled at him and he realized the coldness was Sam.

“You ready?” Sam asked.

“Sure, what do we-oof!” he said, knocked on his back as Sam tackled his midsection. His head thumped onto the mat, and he was appreciative Sam had managed to land them on one of the mats.

“You've got to stay alert,” Sam scolded, grabbing his wrists and pinning them to the mat with one hand.

Gabe nodded. “I'll try harder next time.”

“But I've already got you on the floor,” Sam said with a grin.

Gabe forced a chuckle. “Yeah, you do.”

“And you still don't realize what I'm doing with my left hand,” Sam said.

Gabe took mental check of his body, then gasped as he felt a pain in his right side. It wasn't horrible, but it was sharp.

“See,” Sam said with a grin, “you've got to pay attention or you'll get hurt.”

The pain in his side flared, and as his back arched and he screamed, Sam yanked his shirt up and started sucking on the wound. It didn't hurt nearly as much once Sam started sucking on it, but it was more upsetting. Just as Gabe was recovering from being knifed in the side, Sam started pulling his jeans and underwear down.

Gabe stared up at Sam, having never been able to watch the expression on his face as he did whatever the Hell he wanted to Gabe. He seemed to get frustrated with Gabe's shoes, then pulled them off and threw them across the room, one at a time. The jeans and underwear went next, leaving Gabe in just a T-shirt and socks.

Sam spread Gabe's legs wide and spit directly on his hole. Gabe felt himself blush, surprised at his own embarrassment. He gasped as Sam fucked into him, but he was so shocked by the look in Sam's eyes that he just stayed still and took it.

Sam wasn't mad. He wasn't upset. He didn't even seem aroused. The blood on his lips made the dead stare in his eyes even more scary. It was so different from the way Sam normally looked that something in Gabe was screaming at him, telling him it was wrong, beyond the obvious wrongness of the situation. Sam didn't even look as if he was taking revenge or trying to get back the power he felt he'd lost. There was just nothing in there. Or at least whatever it was, it wasn't what Gabe knew of Sam.

Gabe winced as Sam fucked him harder, grinding down against him and coming with a grunt. Sam panted as he recovered from his orgasm.

“Hey, don't worry,” Sam said with a smile, “we'll try again tomorrow. I'm sure you'll get it.”

Gabe stared up at him as Sam pulled out, stood, and left the room, shoving his cock back into his pants as he walked.

*

“Hey, we're home!” Dean announced.

Gabe froze, his hands shaking as he nearly dropped the plate he was putting away. He'd been so lost in trying to figure out what to do with Sam that he'd forgotten other people lived in the bunker.

“Anybody here?” Dean yelled.

“In here,” Gabe yelled, trying to keep the tremor from his voice.

“Hey,” Dean said as he walked into the kitchen, Cas behind him.

“How did it go, guys?” Gabe asked, forcing a smile.

“I got to kill things, Cas got to kill things,” Dean said with a grin. “All in all, it was a good trip. What did you guys do while we were gone?”

Cas sat down at the table, eyeing the bowl of fresh-cut fruit. Gabe chuckled, grabbing a bowl and spoon, then setting it in front of Cas.

“Go ahead, have a bowl,” Gabe said to Cas.

“Thank you,” Cas said with a smile.

Gabe turned to Dean. “We watched movies, Sam helped me with some training, and I learned how to cook a few different recipes.”

“Awesome,” Dean said with a smile.

“Would you like some lasagna?” Gabe asked.

Dean's eyes widened. “Yeah!” he said, taking a seat at the table.

Gabe chuckled as he headed for the oven, pulling out the casserole dish full of lasagna. He dished some up for Dean, then set it down in front of him with a fork.

“Thanks,” Dean said, then took a bite. “Oh, dude, I'm going to lock you in the kitchen. This wasn't your first attempt, was it?”

“Yeah, it was,” Gabe said, feeling his cheeks flush.

“Wow. First attempt,” Dean said, shaking his head, then shoveling more lasagna into his mouth. “Awesome!” he said with a mouthful of food.

“Hey, guys,” Sam said.

Gabe flinched, but Dean was looking toward the doorway, where Sam was smiling at them all. He walked in and sat down at the table.

“You tried some of this, right?” Dean asked, pointing at the lasagna with his fork.

“Yeah, Gabe's pretty awesome,” Sam said, smiling up at Gabe.

Gabriel had imagined that Sam would act differently around Dean and Cas, maybe let his scary side out, but instead he was being his normal self. Gabe shrugged and dished up three more bowls of lasagna, putting one down in front of Sam and Cas, then sitting down with his own bowl. It felt surreal, sitting at the table and talking about normal things while they all sat eating a dinner he'd prepared.

Maybe it had all been some sort of horrific hallucination. Maybe he'd been asleep for the last few days and suffered from nightmares. He'd never had nightmares before, so maybe that's what it was like, maybe that's why humans always seemed so disturbed by nightmares.

Whatever it was, it suddenly seemed so far and like a dream in and of itself. Gabe tried to forget about it, focusing instead on a good meal with his friends.

*

The shower curtain was suddenly pulled back, making Gabe yelp as he pushed himself against the tiles, his eyes wide.

Sam stepped into the shower with him, a smile on his face. “Hey, Gabe,” he said nonchalantly.

“Hey, Sam,” Gabe said, unsure how he was able to speak and freak the fuck out at the same time.

“You want to try another training session today?” Sam asked as he grabbed the shampoo and poured some into his palm.

Gabe flinched as Sam reached up and started washing Gabe's hair. He stared up at Sam, his stomach clenching and feeling as if he'd stepped into the Twilight Zone. He'd watched it the night before with Sam, Cas, and Dean. This had to be it.

“Uhm, okay,” Gabe said without thinking. Then he realized what he'd agreed to, so he tried to think of how to fix it. “Can we invite Cas and Dean to join us?” he asked.

“They're getting in some target practice this morning,” Sam said. “It'll just be you and me.”

Gabe closed his eyes to keep the soap out. “Why don't we go down and get in some target practice ourselves? I don't really know my way around guns,” he said with a chuckle, hoping to keep things light.

Sam pushed him under the shower head and rinsed the soap out of his hair, then pulled him back out. Gabe blinked up at him.

“We should probably give them their privacy,” Sam said with a grin and a wink. “They're spending quality time together,” he said with a smirk that told Gabe it wasn't really target practice at all.

Gabe's jaw dropped. “They're fucking?” he asked, his voice nearly hysterical even to his own ears.

Sam chuckled. “And sucking and licking and plenty of other things.”

“Oh,” Gabe said, feeling as if he wasn't just in the Twilight Zone, but instead as if someone had picked him up and dropped him in an alternate universe.

“Sounds fun, right?” Sam asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Gabe blinked up at Sam. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know if saying no would piss Sam off, and he really didn't know if his honest answer would be no either. He hadn't enjoyed the more painful aspects of what Sam was doing, but there were parts of Sam he liked, parts he'd always liked about him. He shook his head, feeling a bit insane.

“No?” Sam asked, frowning. “Oh, I know why it doesn't sound fun,” he said with a knowing smile. “I haven't been returning the favor.”

Gabe tried to speak, but he still didn't know what to say. What was there to say? And he hated feeling so unsure of things. He hated wanting more from Sam. He hated that a part of him wanted to say yes.

“Okay, that changes,” Sam said with a nod. “I've been very selfish about this whole thing. I should've been making sure you're having a good time too. I'm sorry, Gabe.”

Gabe forced a smile. “That's okay.”

“No it's not,” Sam said, shaking his head. “Have you even had sex with anyone else since becoming human?”

Gabe shook his head. “No.”

Sam smacked Gabe's arm. “So you don't even know how good it can be!”

“What do you mean?” Gabe asked, a frown on his face. “I've had sex plenty of times.”

Sam huffed out a laugh. “Yeah, as an angel shoved into a human body,” he said, rolling his eyes. “Cas told me it's much more awesome as a human, and he liked it so much that he dulls his grace and allows the vessel's body to feed him more sensation.”

Gabe chuckled. “I never tried that. He really said that?”

Sam nodded. “So it's my personal responsibility to make sure you know what it feels like before you get your full powers back. I mean, if you want to.”

Gabe's breath caught in his chest. Why the fuck was Sam asking? He'd taken what he'd wanted other times, so did he need permission to make try and make it good for Gabe? Gabe snorted, deciding there was no way he could figure out what was going on Sam's head.

“I'd like to get off, yeah,” Gabe said as he shrugged.

“Awesome!” Sam said with a big grin, then grabbed Gabe by the wrist, turning off the shower with his free hand.

Sam pulled him into the bedroom and pushed him onto the bed. Gabe spread out on his back, knowing Sam was going to do whatever he wanted anyway, he might as well get comfortable. Sam crawled over him, straddling his legs and leaned down.

“This is going to be awesome,” Sam said with an adorable smirk, then leaned down and licked at the water droplets on Gabe's chest.

Gabe's eyes widened as Sam's hands gently caressed his sides and Sam's lips softy kissed over his chest and neck. Sam worked his way up Gabe's neck with such a gentleness that Gabe felt as if he might forget to breathe altogether.

Sam lifted his head, smiling down at Gabe. “Good so far?” he asked.

Gabe chuckled. “Yeah,” he said with a nod.

Sam's smile grew even bigger, then he leaned in and kissed Gabe's lips. It was so gentle, so sweet that Gabe couldn't remember ever experiencing something like it before. Gabe closed his eyes, opening his mouth as Sam slowly pushed his tongue in, a tentative touch. Gabe sucked on his tongue, grinning into the kiss as Sam moaned.

Gabe wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulders, pulling him closer. Sam's kiss became more confident, but still gentle and sweet. By the time he pulled away, Gabe was panting and hard. Sam reached under his pillow, pulling out a tube of lube. He coated his fingers and then looked down at Gabe.

“You won't regret it, I promise,” Sam said, then gently circled Gabe's hole with a lubed finger.

Gabe moaned, spreading his legs. Sam slowly pushed a finger inside him, kissing him as he did, almost as if he was trying to distract Gabe from any discomfort he might feel. It seemed like forever that Sam played with him, slowly fingering him as he kissed and licked at his lips.

“Ready for a second one?” Sam asked.

Gabe nodded. “Yeah, do it.”

Sam kissed his cheek, then slowly pushed another finger inside. Gabe gasped as Sam found his prostate and started up a firm massage.

“Your eyes change color when you're aroused,” Sam murmured, gazing into Gabe's eyes. “They're darker.”

Gabe chuckled. Sam wasn't the first to tell him that, but he was the first to seem mesmerized by it. “You should see what they look like when I come,” he teased with a smirk.

Sam smiled. “I'm sure I will.”

Gabe's back arched as Sam pushed harder on his prostate, adding a third finger and using his thumb to stimulate his prostate externally.

“Sam,” Gabe gasped, his hips pushing up against Sam's hand, “fuck me. Please, c'mon.”

Sam gave him a quick peck on the lips, then sat up to slick his cock. He tossed the lube to the side, then ran the tip of his cock over Gabe's hole.

“You ready?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, fuck me,” Gabe said, pushing down, trying to get Sam's cock inside him.

“What's the magic word?” Sam asked with a grin, flicking his cock over Gabe's hole.

“Please! Please fuck me!” Gabe begged, his hands fisted in the sheets.

Sam slowly pushed in, watching Gabe's face the entire time. Gabe looked back and forth between Sam's face and the cock disappearing inside him. This was Sam. He just knew it. There was life in those eyes, a difference in the way he moved, how he spoke, and Gabe would swear he felt a different energy coming from the man as well.

Sam let go of his cock at the halfway point, then lowered himself over Gabe, pushing the rest of the way in and kissing Gabe again, holding his face with both hands as if he wanted all of Gabe's attention focused on him.

Gabe moaned into the kiss, his hands running over Sam's sides and back as Sam started moving. Sam started off slow, almost too slow, and as the intensity of the kiss kicked up a notch, Sam started fucking him faster, nibbling on his lips.

Gabe lost himself in Sam, letting him control it all. Sam surrounded him and consumed him with a single-mindedness that left Gabe feeling raw inside.

“Can you come like this, Gabe?” Sam asked, looking Gabe in the eye.

Gabe nodded. “I think I can,” he said, shifting his hips to roll into Sam's, his cock getting some nice friction being trapped between their bellies.

“Good,” Sam moaned. “I want you to. I want you to come all over my stomach without me ever touching your cock. I want to feel your hole squeeze me tight as you come from just my cock inside you.”

Gabe groaned, his cock jerking between them. “C'mon, fuck me harder. C'mon, Sam. Fuck me.”

Sam nibbled on Gabe's neck, fucking him harder, just as Gabe had asked. Gabe gasped, grabbing hold of Sam's upper arms.

“C'mon, Sam,” Gabe breathed. “Fuck me. Make me come.”

“Come for me, Gabe,” Sam whispered in Gabe's ear.

Gabe's body obeyed, making him yelp as he was hit with the strongest orgasm he ever had. It shook him to his core, making his back arch even as he scratched at Sam's arms. He had no idea if he said anything, but he knew he was moaning and yelling, Sam watching him the entire time and making it even more intense.

Sam came with a shout as Gabe lay boneless beneath him. Sam kissed his neck and over his jaw to his lips. When he pulled back, he had a sated smile on his face.

“Well?” he asked.

Gabe chuckled. “Are you fishing for compliments?”

Sam actually blushed as he smiled. “Yeah, I kinda am. For science.”

Gabe grinned. “All right. If we're being completely honest, I don't know what it would be like with someone else while I'm in a body with no powers, but I've gotta say that was fuckin' amazing.”

Sam's smile brought out his dimples. “So does that mean you're up for repeat performances?”

Gabe laughed. “Hell, yeah!”

Sam chuckled as he slowly pulled out of Gabe, then flopped down next to him, wrapping his arms and legs around Gabe and settling down. Gabe closed his eyes, letting himself enjoy the feeling of safety, the bliss of a great orgasm, and the hope that maybe Sam just needed to work through some issues, that maybe this was how it would be from now on.

*

“Somebody got laid,” Dean sing-songed later that evening when Gabe was dishing up the last of the lasagna.

Gabe's eyes widened and he froze, unsure of Dean's reaction to his baby brother fucking a de-powered angel who once killed him many times over.

“Dude,” Dean said with a grin, “the worst I'm going to do is give you the shovel talk.”

“Does the shovel talk include you beating me with a shovel while you tell me to stay away from your brother?” Gabe asked.

Dean chuckled. “No. My brother's a big boy. He can choose who he wants to be with. And since it just happens to be a guy that tried to help us a few times, well, I'm not going to complain if he's a bit of an asshole.”

Gabe smiled. “Thanks, Dean.”

“No problem,” Dean said, eyeing the lasagna. “And you know, my brother's had a crush on you for quite a long time, so maybe now I won't have to listen to how adorable he thinks you are.”

Gabe's brain tried to wrap itself around what Dean had just said. “Adorable?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I usually tune out about the time he says something about how all your cockiness and attitude is just so cute that blah, blah, blah.”

Gabe chuckled. “The same thing that pisses you off is what he finds attractive in me?”

Dean sighed. “Sam has always liked a challenge. He wants to be able to dish it out and get it handed right back to him with even more attitude. So you two are kind of a perfect match.”

Gabe thought about it for a moment. It made sense, especially when he reflected on what he'd learned of Sam's previous girlfriends, including the one he almost married. “So what attracted you to _my_ brother?” Gabe asked with a smirk.

Dean looked toward the door, then back to Gabe. “If you ever tell him this, I _will_ kill you slowly and painfully.”

Gabe nodded. “Okay.”

Dean winced. “All those stupid things he does like getting in my personal space, being completely ignorant about pop culture from the last fifty years, and the way he tilts his head when he's confused. It all kinda worked together and was what I needed after Hell and some of the bad shit I've been through. He wasn't like anyone or anything that had ever hurt me, and I felt safe with him,” he said softly.

Gabe knew he was being sincere, and it touched him that Dean would confide in him like that. “I think he likes you because you accept all those oddities and you treat him like family. That's something that's been missing from his real family for a long time.”

“And if anybody asks,” Dean said, pointing at Gabe, “we were talking about your lasagna recipe.”

Gabe nodded. “Do you want a copy of it?”

*

After dinner, Gabe left Dean and Cas on the couch, snuggled up together and watching TV. Sam had excused himself after dinner to do some reading. Gabe cleaned up the kitchen and then headed for bed. As he walked by Sam's door, he was thrown off balance and his world tilted. Sam slammed him against the wall, grinding up against him.

“Did you think you'd be safe just because Cas and Dean are back?” Sam asked, pinning Gabe against the wall.

Now that Gabe had experienced the other side of Sam, it was even easier for him to tell that this wasn't the Sam who had made love to him earlier. Gabe tensed, but he knew better than to fight.

“No,” Gabe said, looking Sam in the eye. “I know you can do anything you want to me at any time.”

Sam smirked. “Yes, I can,” he said as he reached between them to unbutton Gabe's jeans. “Beg.”

Gabe's breath caught in his chest. “For what?”

“Beg me for lube,” Sam hissed.

Gabe's stomach clenched. He knew he had to do it, but it felt as if he was asking Sam for the sex he knew would follow. Gabe had enjoyed rough sex before, and that wasn't the problem. The problem was he had no idea what Sam was going to do to him from one moment to the next. He was scared, and he didn't know if he could stay quiet. There were others in the bunker now, and if he screamed, they'd come for him, and he didn't want to find out if Sam would hurt them too.

“Please, Sam,” Gabe said softly. “Please use lube on me.”

“I don't know,” Sam said with a frown. “It doesn't seem sincere.”

Gabe shivered as something sharp scraped over his thigh. Even through the jeans he knew it was the switchblade. “Please, Sam. Please,” Gabe said, putting some desperation into his voice, though it didn't take much effort.

The blade was against his throat in the blink of an eye. “What would you do for me?” Sam asked. “If I agreed to use the lube, what would you do for me in return?”

“What do you want me to do?” Gabe asked.

Sam scoffed, pulling the switchblade away from Gabe's neck, closing it, and putting it in his pocket. He grabbed Gabe by the hair and yanked him into the bedroom, kicking the door shut.

“Are you so spineless as a human that you can't even come up with something good?” Sam snarled as he gave Gabe's head a shake.

“You could fuck me!” Gabe said.

Sam chuckled. “I'm going to do that anyway. Think harder,” he said.

“I could blow you,” Gabe said, and then his brain caught up with his mouth. He'd never blown a guy as a human before. Sure, he knew the mechanics of it, but lack of oxygen never mattered before. And he'd never had to worry about fatigue in his jaw or tongue.

“Hmm,” Sam said, “I suppose I'll let you try.”

Sam let go of his hair, so Gabe got on his knees. He opened Sam's jeans and pulled his cock out. It was already hard, so Gabe closed his mouth around the end of it and sucked, flicking his tongue under the head.

“It's not a clit,” Sam grumbled, then grabbed him by the hair again. “Open your mouth.”

Gabe obeyed, then gagged as Sam shoved his cock down his throat. Sam had him by the hair, and as much as Gabe tried to control the movements, he just couldn't. Sam pulled him off his cock and Gabe coughed, choking on his spit and his own gag reflex.

“You can do better than that,” Sam said.

Gabe nodded as much as he could with his hair in Sam's fist, then opened his mouth and let Sam shove his cock in again. He gagged, but this time Sam held him longer, and by the time Sam pulled him off, Gabe was choking and coughing hard enough that he threw up. It wasn't much, but by the look on Sam's face, even a little bit was too much.

“You act like you've never sucked cock before,” Sam said, shaking his head.

“Sorry,” Gabe said, wiping his mouth with his shirt. “I've never had to deal with a gag reflex before.”

Sam snorted. “If teenage girls can do it, you should be able to.”

“I know,” Gabe said. “I'm sorry.”

Gabe let out a grunt as Sam kicked him in the stomach. Gabe knew it wasn't a hard kick, but it still hurt like Hell. He heard Sam move again, so he wrapped his arms around his stomach protectively. He fell over with a grunt as Sam pushed him. He didn't fight Sam, so it was quick work for Sam to get his jeans and underwear down to his ankles, then turn him over.

Sam spread his cheeks as he settled on Gabe's legs. Gabe was glad he hadn't cleaned himself up from the earlier fuck. He'd enjoyed it so much that he'd wanted to leave himself a mess. Now it would be his only lube.

As Sam shoved into him, the leftover jizz made it somewhat easier than being taken dry, but it still hurt. Gabe whimpered into the rug and tried to relax as much as he could. Then he heard the switchblade opening.

“Sam, wait!” Gabe said. “Don't do this again! You've got to stop! Please!”

Sam didn't listen, and instead of just nicking him, he sliced down Gabe's back to the right of his spine. Gabe knew it wasn't deep, and it was only an inch or two, but it still hurt badly enough he let out a yelp. Sam fucked him even harder as he leaned down and sucked on the wound.

Gabe felt his eyes burning, only this time he couldn't stop the tears. He'd stupidly imagined that Sam was over this. Even though he knew Sam would easily become addicted to his blood, he'd still hoped earlier had been a turning point.

The door opened. “Hey, Sam, do you - what the fuck?” Dean gasped, sounding totally shocked. “Cas! Get in here! Cas!” he yelled.

Gabe squeezed his eyes shut and pushed his face into the rug. He heard Sam growling as he sucked on the wound, still fucking him, but all he could think of was keeping his eyes closed so he wouldn't see the look of disappointment and rage on Dean's face.

“No!” Sam yelled as he tumbled off Gabe.

Gabe scrambled away, then sat against the far wall, not caring that his jeans and underwear were around his ankles.

Sam had blood all over his lips and chin, the knife still in his right hand and his cock hanging out of his jeans. Cas was already in the room, and Gabriel didn't know when he'd arrived. Sam was screaming, but Gabe couldn't tell what he was saying.

Then Sam collapsed onto his back, his body twitching, then seizing. Cas had his hands out toward Sam, but Gabe didn't think he was helping him. Sam continued seizing, frothing at the mouth. Gabe looked up at Dean and wished he hadn't. Dean looked pissed even though he was staring at Sam.

Cas kneeled down on the floor next to Sam as Sam's convulsions stopped. “He'll be okay,” Cas said.

Dean nodded. “I'll get the med kit,” he said, then walked into the bathroom. He came back out with the kit and kneeled to the right of Gabe. “Turn around for me, Gabe,” he said softly.

Gabe blinked at him. “Huh?”

“I want to see if you need stitches,” Dean said, his voice calm. “Turn around and let me take a look at the cut.”

Gabe was too scared to move, so he just sat there staring at Dean. Cas touched him, and Gabe flinched. Cas was kneeling on Gabe's left side.

“I'll help him,” Cas said sternly, taking him by the arm and turning him.

Gabe felt a familiar warmth on his back and leaned into it. Cas was healing him, and it felt like something he'd been missing for too long. Cas propped him back up against the wall and took his right wrist in his hands. Gabe gasped as the leather glowed, then disintegrated.

“What did you do to him?” Gabe asked Cas.

“The equivalent of ECT,” Cas said.

“You gave him shock therapy?” Gabe asked, his voice louder than he'd meant it to be.

“I was worried something like this might happen,” Cas said.

Gabe snorted. “You were worried Sam was going to have a psychotic break?” he asked incredulously.

“Yes,” Cas said.

Gabe's mouth opened, but nothing came out. He hadn't expected Cas to say yes. Gabe looked to Dean, half expecting a punch in the face from him.

“Sam's been through a lot,” Dean said. “Having Gadreel in a head that had already been fucked up by multiple beings had the potential to cause some kind of reaction.”

“You left me alone with a psychotic man?” Gabe breathed, his chest feeling tight.

Dean shook his head. “It had been long enough we thought he was okay.”

“I'm sorry, Gabriel,” Cas said. “Had I known, we would never have left you alone with him.”

“Is he going to be okay?” Gabe asked, looking between them at Sam, who appeared to be sleeping on the floor.

“I can't say for sure,” Cas said, “but I'm hoping all he needed was a reset.”

“So,” Gabe said softly, “he hasn't been himself for a while now.”

“How has he been behaving?” Cas asked.

Gabe snorted. “One minute he's fine, we're spending time together, watching movies and eating good food, the next minute he's scaring the shit out of me and sucking my blood!”

“So a kind of bipolar psychosis,” Cas said with a nod.

“It was more like Jekyll and Hyde,” Gabe said. “He acted the way I think he normally does most of the time, then other times he was a completely different person.”

Dean held his hand out to Gabe. “Okay, enough of this. Let's get you to your room and Cas can clean up in here,” he said.

Gabe took his hand and stood up with Dean's help. He pulled his jeans and underwear up, but didn't bother fastening the jeans. They walked to Gabe's room in silence, and as soon as Gabe opened his door, he started undressing again. He wanted to be out of his clothes and into something else. Something that didn't smell like vomit and blood.

“Hey, Gabe?” Dean said.

“Yeah?”

“Did Cas heal you, you know, everywhere?” he asked softly.

Gabe sighed, looking at the floor. “Yes,” he growled.

“Okay, good,” Dean said awkwardly. “Listen, if you don't want to be alone tonight, I can either bring a sleeping bag in here or you can crash on my floor.”

“Fuck you,” Gabe said, but it sounded pathetic even to his own ears. He was angry and hurt, but he knew it wasn't Dean's fault. It wasn't even Sam's fault. The being responsible would be very sorry if Gabe ever regained his grace.

“Yeah, I figured,” Dean said, then turned and headed for the door. “Just don't worry about Sam coming for you, okay?” he said as he hesitated in the doorway. “We'll make sure he stays put.”

Gabe didn't reply, but he was grateful for not only the words but also the fact that Dean closed the door on his way out.

*

Gabe didn't sleep well, but he didn't end up having nightmares. He just didn't seem to stay asleep for very long. He got out of bed some time around four in the morning. He took a shower, getting into some clean clothes, then headed to the kitchen for a snack.

Dean was in the kitchen, but instead of turning right back around and leaving, he headed straight in and pulled some cold cuts out of the fridge. Dean didn't say anything as Gabe picked up a loaf of bread.

“You want a sandwich?” Gabe asked.

“Sure,” Dean said.

They were both quiet as Gabe made sandwiches. Gabe grabbed a couple of sodas from the fridge, then headed over to the table, putting a sandwich and soda down in front of Dean, then taking the chair opposite him and starting in on his own sandwich.

“Sleeping beauty wake up yet?” Gabe asked, picking at the bread, then taking another bite of sandwich.

Dean nodded. “Cas is with him.” Gabe nodded and took a sip of his soda. “I have no right to ask this,” Dean said softly, “but could you please give him a chance?”

Gabe froze, looking Dean in the eye and trying not to choke on his sandwich. “A chance to what? Beg forgiveness for everything he's done over the last week? It wasn't his fault,” he said with a mouthful of food.

Dean shook his head. “I'm asking you to give him a chance, to talk to him because some of what he did over the last week _was_ him. And I'd hate to see you guys so scared to talk about any of the bad shit that you miss out on talking about the good shit that happened.”

“How about we just give each other a little time to cool off,” Gabe said rather than asked.

Dean snorted. “Because life's too short to hide from the good shit that could potentially be the really fuckin' amazing shit.”

“You really should write a book about your deep thoughts,” Gabe teased. “Your way with words is astounding.”

Dean grinned. “I don't share my awesome advice with just anybody.”

Gabe shoved the last of his sandwich into his mouth. “Good. I'd hate to see you get punched in the face when your good intentions don't go over so well with somebody.”

“You haven't punched me in the face yet,” Dean said, then finished his soda.

“Don't tempt me,” Gabe said, then walked out of the kitchen.

*

Gabe had enough. Sam had been sneaking around, avoiding him for days, and Gabe was sick of it. He stormed into the library, slightly amused by the deer-in-the-headlights look Sam gave him.

“Get out!” Gabe barked at Dean and Cas, and neither one of them hesitated.

Sam cringed in his seat, fidgeting with the book under his hands on the table. “Hey,” he said with an awkward smile, looking as if he was ready to use the book as a shield.

Gabe walked up to Sam and pulled himself back onto the table, his legs dangling over the edge. “As much as I know that I got to see a part of you that nobody should ever see over the last week, I also know I saw another part of you that I'd like to see all the time.”

Sam gaped at him, his hands stilling on the book. He didn't say anything, but Gabe could tell his brain was working overtime to figure out what the fuck was going on.

“I could tell when it wasn't you,” Gabe said.

“Oh,” Sam whispered, and Gabe hated that someone normally confident and larger than life was reduced to the scared man in front of him.

“Because when it was you,” Gabe said, pausing for effect, “it was better than I could've ever hoped for.”

Sam's eyes widened, his mouth still not able to form any words, and instead he let out something that sounded like a squeak.

“Are you going to make me do all the work here?” Gabe asked with a grin.

“Oh,” Sam said, sitting up in his chair. “No, I mean, sorry. I'm not.”

Gabe chuckled. “Now's the part where you tell me absolutely none of it was you and I was just grasping at straws,” he joked, though a part of him worried that was really the case.

Sam shook his head. “No, part of it was me.”

Gabe smiled. “Awesome,” he said, then he sobered. “And the part that wasn't you?”

Sam frowned. “It was weird. I remember it all, and even at the time it was kind of me, but it wasn't. I don't know why I did those things to you. Then during the times I was me, all the fucked up shit I did to you just seemed like the beginning of a new relationship with you, like we were spending time together, getting to know one another. It wasn't until I woke up after Cas zapped me that I could see it wasn't that at all.”

Gabe nodded. “Okay, so here's the deal,” he said, and Sam sat up even straighter, very interested in what Gabe had to say. “I really liked the guy that helped me make lasagna, the guy who played cards with me the other night, and the guy who gave me my first orgasm as a human.”

“Okay,” Sam said with a nod.

“I'd like to continue getting to know that guy and spending time with him,” Gabe continued. “But only if we make it clear that what happened wasn't his fault, that he doesn't have to make it up to me, and that from here on out, I want that confident guy that can reply to my sarcastic jokes with a sarcastic joke of his own. Can we do that?”

Sam nodded, a small smile on his lips. “I think I can do that.”

“Okay,” Gabe said with a nod, then leaned down and kissed Sam's lips, wrapping his hand around Sam's neck and holding him just where he wanted him.

When he finally pulled away and sat back, Sam was panting, his eyes wide and his lips puffy and slick with spit.

“You showered today?” Gabe asked with a smirk.

Sam chuckled. “Yeah, but I wouldn't mind showering again.”

Gabe nodded. “Good. First one to the shower gets to top,” he said, then took off running, laughing as he heard Sam swear and start running after him. He may not have all of his powers, but he knew he had just enough to make sure he'd beat Sam to the shower.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Sam's mentally unstable, flipping back and forth between being his normal self and being fucked in the head. Gabe realizes this, so even though there is non-consensual sex, Gabe wants the sex that happens when Sam's being himself.


End file.
